La Ultima Noche
by Dark Ryoga
Summary: Una tragica y dramatica narracion del joven artista marcial, del unico superviviente a la noche que llamaron La Ultima Noche... [Oneshot]


**La Ultima Noche**

_A lo largo de mi vida, yo he sido muchas cosas, y he vivido muchas y grandes aventuras, pero solo he amado a una persona, la unica que he amado mas que mi propia vida, mas que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo, era el mas hermoso de los angeles, el mas puro, era la unica... Akane Tendo..._

Pero el amor eterno no existe...

Y la perdi, la perdi para siempre... Y no fue lo unico que perdi, lo perdi todo... Amigos, familiares, conocidos, hogar, identidad... Incluso mi propia vida...

Akane murio aquella noche, aquella maldita noche...La noche que jamas olvidare el resto de mi oscura y maldita existencia desde entonces, la noche que llamaron la ultima noche, todo termino aquella noche, excepto mi existencia y la carga que tengo que soportar desde ese dia, como unico superviviente...

Desde entonces he conocido algo mucho mas horrible que el mismo Infierno, un horror inimaginable, una condena eterna... Que durara para siempre... Y El mundo ha quedado sumido en la mas completa oscuridad... Millones de personas murieron, miles de familias quedaron rotas, ya no hay luz, no hay esperanza...

Vago por el mundo, errante, sin un rumbo, sin saber a donde voy o a donde voy a llegar, cubierto por turbantes negros, me camuflo en la noche, por el dia me escondo... Y hoy en dia, sigo con el mismo pensamiento...  
  
"Soy un cobarde, un maldito cobarde."

_Fui una persona muy fuerte, uno de los mejores artistas marciales de Japon, de Nerima... Pero jamas fui capaz de afrontar mi propio destino, ni mis propios sentimientos... Y jamas pude decirle, lo que sentia a Akane... Ni pude acabar con mi existencia, despues de todo... A pesar de mis varios intentos de suicidio, siempre me he acorbadado en el ultimo momento..._

Me odio a mi mismo, odio mi maldita alma, que carga con este dolor, que sufre en silencio, noche tras noche, asi han pasado varios meses, incluso puede que años, ya he perdido la cuenta, y la muerte de los mios, de toda mi raza que se ha extinguido para siempre, y especialmente la muerte de Akane...

"Akane Tendo jamas podre olvidarte."

_Noche tras noche lloro, por ti..._

Y ahora, me encuentro cerca de un pequeño riachuelo, lejos de cualquier parte, de cualquier lugar conocido, o que en su momento lo fuera... Miro el reflejo del agua, mi propia cara... Ahora cubierta de una larga melena negra bastante desordenada, y una fuerte y aspera barba, resultado de que hace tiempo he descuidado mi imagen... Al igual que mi cuerpo, apenas he comido, y basicamente me he alimentado de agua, o frutos en mal estado... Dios, mataria por probar uno de sus platos, aunque fuera infumable o incomible, pero para mi seria el paraiso poder probar uno, aunque solo fuera un trozo, un pequeñisimo bocado de algo, pero que estuviera preparado por ella...

Me toco el rostro, la cara, mi frente, paso mis dedos, rozando la cinta de pelo que llevo, ahora negra...

He encendido una hoguera, esta noche... Y no se por que, pero se que es un grave error, por que estoy delatando mi posicion, y vendran a por mi, sera cuestion de minutos... La lucha sera terrible y encarnizada, pero sera rapida y solo habra un superviviente...

Espero amargamente, mientras cargo mi arma, una ligera ametralladora que encontre, en algun lugar perdido, y cargo las ultimas balas... Ofrecere resistencia hasta el final... No me venceran sin luchar, y efectivamente no pasan ni tres minutos, cuando vienen a por mi, el combate es rapido y desesperado, me muevo con rapidez y disparo hasta gastar toda la municion, logro derribar a tres o cuatro, pero cuando ya me superan mucho en numero y me quedo sin fuerzas, es cuando recibo varias descargas de rafagas de balas en mi cuerpo...

Caigo pesadamente, y todo se vuelve rojo por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente mis parpados se cierran, y todo mi alrededor se empieza a volver negro, todo se acaba en la oscuridad...  
  
"Adios Akane, hasta siempre, mi amada."  
**  
_FIN…_**


End file.
